


each new ache takes root

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Loss of Trust, Post-Infarction (House M.D.), Pre-Canon, house sweetie im so fucking sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: House after the surgery that changed his life.





	each new ache takes root

House can't sleep while in the hospital, after he wakes from surgery.

He doesn't cry, but he can't help but think too much. The pain in his leg is neverending, and he doubts it'll ever get better. He watches as Stacy sleeps on the couch next to his bed, gritting his teeth.

He hates her. She went against his desires— she might've saved his life, but she violated his trust in a terrible way. His stomach sinks and his whole body is heavy.

He knows something— that there is no turning back; that he'll have to get used to this. 


End file.
